Kisuke Urahara
Kisuke Urahara (浦原 喜助, Urahara Kisuke) Es el propietario de la Tienda de Urahara, un lugar del Pueblo Karakura donde se venden diversos objetos para Shinigamis. Es considerado uno de los más valiosos aliados de la Sociedad de Almas, aún cuando haya sido desterrado de ella. Ichigo Kurosaki y sus compañeros suelen acudir con cierta frecuencia a la tienda en busca de su consejo, llegando a convertirla en una especie de base de operaciones del equipo. Apariencia Urahara es un hombre alto, de ojos grisáceos y pelo corto de color beige con un mechón en medio de la frente. Siempre lleva las mismas ropas, consistentes en unthumb|left|Kisuke sin su sombrero. kimono verde, un sombrero a rayas blancas y verdes y un abrigo de una tonalidad más oscura que es ligeramente reminiscente, en cuanto a su diseño, al haori blanco que visten los Capitanes del Gotei 13. El rasgo más vistoso aparte de su sombrero, en toda su indumentaria, son las sandalias de madera de estilo japonés que siempre lleva (incluidos los flashbacks en los que viste la indumentaria propia de los Shinigamis). Personalidad Por lo general, Urahara muestra un estado de ánimo tranquilo, incluso jovial e ingenuo, pero cuando la situación lo requiere aparece mortalmente serio. Pese a su actitud relajada, su forma de hablar es siempre muy formal y educada (siendo uno de los pocos personajes que se refiere a todos los demás con los correspondientes sufijos) aunque a veces pueda llegar a hacerlo en tono sarcástico. De igual forma, puede parecer serio pese a que su tono de voz haga entender todo lo contrario, así que suele ser difícil interpretar sus distintas acciones. Urahara se describe a sí mismo como un "simple hombre de negocios honesto, atractivo y sexy", pero lo cierto es que detrás de la imagen que se propone dar hay mucho más de lo que se puede atisbar en un simple vistazo. Yoruichi Shihōin ha dicho, refiriéndose a la forma de ser de su amigo, que cuando se obsesiona por cualquier cosa, no se detendrá hasta conocerla por completo y satisfacer su curiosidad. Relaciones [[Archivo:Kisuke y Yoruichi.jpg|thumb|Kisuke y Yoruichi (en una imagen promocional inédita del anime)]] Urahara suele aparecer cerca de la escena de un suceso importante, la mayoría de las veces cuando es un poco tarde y raramente interviene, ya que prefiere mantener el control desde lejos. A no ser que la situación llegue a ser desesperada, se mantenderá aparte y sólo una vez que haya vuelto la calma prestará su ayuda al bando al que muestre una mayor simpatía. Nominalmente, presta obediencia al Gotei 13 , de la Sociedad de Almas , aunque a lo largo de la historia ha demostrado inclinarse, en caso de conflicto, más a favor de los protagonistas, Ichigo y sus amigos. Con mucha frecuencia sabe más cosas de las que revela y parece estar relacionado, de una forma o de otra, con la mayoría de los personajes de la serie. Aunque sus manejos y sus planes suelen ser la fuerza impulsora a lo largo de las distintas sagas de la historia, rara vez toma parte activa de los eventos, y prefiere enviar a otros, usualmente gente digna de su confianza o lo suficientemente manejable como para predecir su comportamiento, en lugar de participar él personalmente. Es muy difícil determinar hasta qué punto Kisuke Urahara aprecia a una persona por el valor que le puede suponer su colaboración o por el simple hecho de ser amigos. A excepción de Yoruichi Shihoin , de la que se ha dicho explícitamente que es su mejor amiga, y de los empleados de la tienda, Tessai Tsukabishi, Ururu Tsumugiya y Jinta Hanakari, Urahara no parece confiar plenamente en nadie más ni preocuparse como lo puede hacer por cualquiera de los ya mencionados. Otros habitantes de Karakura con los que Urahara ha mantenido contacto en los últimos años, aunque aún ignoremos los detalles, han sido Isshin Kurosaki y Ryūken Ishida. Por otra parte, de sus años como Shinigami, Urahara trató en especial con sus más directos subordinados en la 12ª División, Hiyori Sarugaki y Mayuri Kurotsuchi, muy probablemente con Kūkaku Shiba (por ciertos comentarios vertidos en el anime y por el hecho de que actúe como aliada y punto de enlace en la Sociedad de Almas), así como con Shinji Hirako y Sōsuke Aizen, Capitán y Subcapitán de la 5ª División, respectivamente. Precisamente es en torno a Urahara, Hirako y Aizen que gira la trama argumental de la mini-saga Turn Back the Pendulum, ambientada un siglo antes de los hechos que se narran en el núcleo principal de la serie. Yoruichi Shihōin thumb|left|184px|Urahara y Yoruichi en el pasadoYoruichi y Tessai son los amigos más antiguos de Kisuke pero, mientras que Tessai parece haber vivido con él los últimos años en la tienda, Yoruichi es una visitante más ocasional, como demuestra el hecho de la grata sorpresa que se dio Urahara al verla, en su forma de gato. Desde entonces, Yoruichi es una habitante más de la tienda, aunque en su papel de amiga de mayor confianza de Urahara, se encargó de guiar a Ichigo a la Sociedad de Almas y entrenarlo hasta desarrollar el bankai en tiempo récord. El equipo que forman ella y Urahara es uno de los más letales y completos conocidos de la serie, aunque los dos se dignen a luchar sólo en situaciones muy especiales (como durante la primera invasión Arrancar a Karakura, donde juntos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dieron una paliza a Yammy, el Espada Diez. El buen tándem que hacen Urahara y Yoruichi ha hecho que se conviertan en una de las posibles parejas favoritas del fandom, y, sin lugar a dudas, la más popular de todas las existentes entre los personajes adultos. El potencial y la química que presenta esta combinación ha hecha que hayan surgido distintas imágenes promocionales de los dos juntos que han hecho delicias de sus seguidores. No obstante, y dado que en Bleach apenas se exploran las relaciones afectivas entre sus protagonistas, estos dos Shinigamis exiliados son sólo grandes amigos, que se sepa. Los Vizard thumb|Urahara y Hiyori, como antiguos Capitán y Subcapitana de la 12ª División Urahara tuvo un papel determinante en la conversión de antiguos Shinigamis de alto rango en híbridos con poderes tanto de Shinigami como de Hollow , denominados Vizard. De los ocho miembros de esta raza, aquéllos con los que siempre mantuvo una relación más estrecha fue con Hiyori Sarugaki, su propia Subcapitana, por quien sentía una gran cariño desde sus días en la 12ª División, y Shinji Hirako, quien pensó desde su primera conversación que él y Kisuke se parecían mucho en su forma de ser. Además, como se ocupó de decir el propio Hirako, todos los Vizard se encontraban en deuda con Urahara. El hecho de que los Vizard posean una sala subterránea de entrenamiento tan similar a las dos que ha creado Urahara sugiere la idea de que existe cierto contacto entre ellos que aún no se ha podido certificar. La noche en la que Hirako se reveló a Ichigo y le propuso unirse a los Vizard, Urahara también percibió su presencia y no pareció preocuparse por ello, así que al menos no parece que se encuentren enfrentados. Con el tiempo seguramente se pueda progresar más en esta compleja relación, ya que es uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Urahara. Sōsuke Aizen Tanto Aizen como Urahara estudiaron en el pasado el proceso de la Hollowificación, pero los resultados más satisfactorios fueron los conseguidos por este último. Sin embargo, Aizen se las arregló para conseguir que Urahara abandonase la Sociedad de Almas y para que nadie le escuchase cuando intentó hacer ver la auténtica personalidad que se escondía tras la apacible figura del por entonces Subcapitán de la 5ª División. Esta rivalidad se mantuvo durante un siglo entero, en el que Aizen trató de mejorar sus experimentos sin conseguirlo, hasta que logró por fin dar con su objetivo: la Hōgyoku, la creación de Urahara con la que sí se podían romper las barreras entre los Hollows y los Shinigamis. La Saga de la Sociedad de Almas, en la que Ichigo y sus amigos van en rescate de Rukia sin saber que dentro de ella está la Hōgyoku que tanto busca Aizen, no es más que el primer enfrentamiento táctico entre Urahara y Aizen, cuya continua competencia es uno de los motores de Bleach. Eventualmente Aizen acaba por conseguir hacerse con la Hōgyoku y desarrollar un ejército de Arrancar perfeccionados, pero Urahara no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados, y le devuelve el golpe enviando a Ichigo y los demás al Hueco Mundo, así como preparando el enfrentamiento entre Aizen y los Capitanes del Gotei 13, y así impedir la consecución de sus planes. Por esta continua competencia entre dos de los personajes con la mente más privilegiada conocida, el encuentro de ambos es uno de los más esperados de toda la serie. Ichigo Kurosaki El interés de Urahara por Ichigo puede ser más antiguo de lo que en principio pueda pensarse, una vez descubierta la relación amistosa existente entre el tendero e Isshin, el padre de Ichigo. Una vez obtuvo poderes de Shinigami de manos de Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo fue vigilado desde la distancia por Urahara en sus diferentes aventuras, mas no llegaron a conocerse más directamente hasta que Rukia fue llevada de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas y Urahara se ofreció a ayudar a Ichigo mediante un severo entrenamiento con el que, finalmente, recuperó los poderes de Shinigami. Desde este momento, Urahara se ha servido de Ichigo y de sus amigos para cumplir sus distintos objetivos y aunque siempre se ha mostrado benevolente y ha ayudado al equipo de una forma o de otra (sobre todo con sus consejos y valiosas informaciones), aún no se ha conseguido librar de la imagen que se tiene de él como un ser manipulador y de intenciones ocultas. Historia thumb|left|Urahara como el jefe de la Unidad de Detención. En un punto impreciso antes de que llegase a ser Capitán, Urahara vivió en la mansión de los Shihōin, la familia de Yoruichi, junto con Tessai. Se unió al Gotei 13 a la vez que Yoruichi, y juntos entrenaron en una enorme sala subterránea que el propio Urahara construyó bajo la colina del Sōkyoku, en el corazón mismo del Seireitei. thumb|Urahara haciendo el examen de capitán. Al cabo del tiempo, Kisuke llegó a ser 3º Oficial de la 2ª División, cuya Capitana era la propia Yoruichi. Por estar la 2ª División íntimamente ligada con el cuerpo de las Fuerzas Especiales, Kisuke compaginó su cargo con el de ser el líder de la 3ª División de las Fuerzas Especiales, correspondiente a la Unidad de Detención. Gracias a la recomendación de Yoruichi, Kisuke fue ascendido al rango de Capitán de la 12ª División cuando su anterior responsable, la Capitana Hikifune fue ascendida a la Guardia Real. Su subcapitana, heredada de su antecesora, fue Hiyori Sarugaki, con quien tuvo ciertos problemas al principio por su difícil carácter y el aprecio que sentía por su antigua jefa. thumb|left|Urahara, como Capitán de la 12ª División Posteriormente, Kisuke Urahara fundó el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo (que a partir de entonces pasaría a ser dependencia exclusiva de la 12ª División) y nombró vicepresidente de tal institución a Mayuri Kurotsuchi, antiguo prisionero de la Unidad de Detención, al que también ascendió a 3º Oficial de la división. Tan sólo diez años después de haber sido nombrado capitán, Kisuke fue incriminado por la hollowificación de ocho Shinigamis (los futuros Vizard ) y fue oficialmente desterrado por realizar experimentos tabú, engañar y perjudicar a sus compañeros y por causar graves daños al Gotei 13. thumb|Urahara rescata a Shinji Más tarde, Aizen afirmaría que el Capitán Urahara fue expulsado de la Sociedad de Almas por crear un gigai imposible de detectar y capaz de deteriorar el poder espiritual del Shinigami que lo ocupase, hasta llegar a convertirlo en un humano normal y corriente. thumb|left|Urahara y Tessai observando la forma hollow de ShinjiIgnoramos si ésta fue la versión que se dio del proceso judicial a los otros Shinigamis o sólo parte de la condena, ya que de hecho Urahara escapó de la Sociedad de Almas con ese gigai, junto con Tessai y los ocho Vizard, gracias a la providencial intervención de Yoruichi (que también partió al exilio). Sinopsis 'Saga del Shinigami sustituto' Poco después de que Rukia diese todos sus poderes a Ichigo, Urahara le ofrece un gigai con el que pueda thumb|Rukia visita a la tienda de Uraharareposar hasta recuperarlos. Rukia lo acepta, sin saber que se trata del gigai especial que lentamente va drenando la poca energía espiritual que le resta, permitiendo así a Urahara esconder de forma definitva la Hōgyoku, que tiene dentro la propia Rukia. Más tarde, la Shinigami, ajena al asunto, compra diversos artículos a Urahara, para facilitar el trabajo a Ichigo y evitar las sospechas de sus amigos y familiares. A raíz de estas transacciones el alma modificada Kon es dada por error a Rukia, ocasionando cierto caos en el entorno de Ichigo ante la desmadrada personalidad de su alter ego. Aun así, todo acaba bien y aunque Urahara propone destruir a Kon, como se hizo por ley con el resto de las almas modificadas, Rukia intercede por él y consigue salvarle la vida, alegando que ella lo había comprado y que no tenía ninguna queja al respecto sobre el funcionamiento del producto. Urahara también interviene durante el asunto de Don Kanonji, permitiéndole a Ichigo adquirir la forma de Shinigami cuando Rukia no puede hacerlo. De igual forma, el tendero revela más tarde toda la historia de los Quincy a Rukia, con motivo del reto que hace Ishida a Ichigo. Al ser la ciudad infestada de Hollows con motivo de este duelo, Urahara reacciona rápidamente, enviando a su equipo para eliminar a todos los supervivientes, mientras Ichigo e Ishida luchan con un Menos Grande que ha llegado a penetrar en el mundo de los vivos. Igualmente, Kisuke se lleva a la tienda a Chad y Orihime para explicarles la naturaleza de sus poderes y la existencia de los Shinigamis, los Hollows y los Quincy . Athumb|left|Urahara se alegra de ver a Yoruichi de nuevol día siguiente, Urahara recibe la visita de Yoruichi, que a raíz de la pelea con el Menos, sospecha que los Shinigamis de la Sociedad de Almas estarán investigando la ausencia de Rukia y la identidad de aquél que logró expulsarlo de vuelta al Hueco Mundo. Tal y como suponían los dos amigos, aquella misma noche Renji Abarai y Byakuya Kuchiki se llevan de vuelta a Rukia a la Sociedad de Almas prisionera, pese a los esfuerzos de Ishida y posteriormente de Ichigo para evitarlo. Debidthumb|Urahara con ayuda de Tessai abren el Senkaimono al ataque de Byakuya, Ichigo pierde sus poderes de Shinigami, pero es el propio Urahara quien le ayuda a recuperarlos, mediante un entrenamiento exhaustivo en el que, además de combatir con él, está a punto de convertirle en Hollow y conseguir que desarrolle su shikai. A raíz de este proceso, aunque no lo sepa hasta mucho tiempo después Ichigo pasa a ser un Vizard, ya que dentro de sí mismo surge una parte Hollow, que comienza a interaccionar y competir con la parte Shinigami. Saga de la Sociedad de Almas Al finalizar Ichigo su entrenamiento con óptimos resultados, Urahara le envía, junto con Orihime, Ishida y Chad a la Sociedad de Almas para rescatar a Rukia, aunque sin decir en ningún momento que sus intenciones no son que el Shinigami salve su vida, sino que la Hōgyoku no caiga en manos de Aizen. thumb|left|Urahara se disculpa con IchigoPara que la misión tenga más probabilidades de éxito, Yoruichi viaja con el grupo y es ella misma quien acaba por entrenar a Ichigo para que desarrolle el bankai, de la misma forma que lo consiguió antaño el propio Urahara. Finalmente,la vida de Rukia es salvada, pero la Hōgyoku acaba cayendo en manos de Aizen, quien se retira al Hueco Mundo una vez descubierta su traición. A la vuelta al mundo de los vivos, Ichigo (que ya por entonces conoce buena parte del pasado de Urahara y su papel en todo lo relacionado con la Hōgyoku) va a pedir explicaciones al tendero, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, éste le pide perdón. Ichigo le acepta las disculpas y sigue confiando en él, aunque le recomienda que en cuanto pueda, se disculpe también ante Rukia. Saga Bount (sólo en anime) Mientras Aizen prepara sus fuerzas para la confrontación con los Shinigamis, Ichigo ythumb|Urahara junto a las almas modificadas los demás se enfrentan a los Bount, una raza de humanos con estraños poderes espirituales que deciden invadir la Sociedad de Almas. Kisuke se encargará de preparar al grupo de amigos para la amenaza que se avecina, enviándoles tres almas modificadas que les ayudarán en su labor, además de facilitarles toda la información de la que dispone acerca de los Bount . Igualmente, les participará en la toma de la mansión donde se resguarda este grupo de personajes, pero manteniendo su ya frecuente papel de observador pasivo. Saga Arrancar Urahara percibe que el enfrentamiento está ya muy próximo, al notar movimiento entre los Vizard, ocultos desde hacía años, y que ahora han contactado con Ichigo y le han ofrecido que se uthumb|left|Urahara usa el escudo de sangre frente a Yammyna a ellos. Al poco de este encuentro, llega al mundo de los vivos una misión de reconocimiento de los Arrancar, en la que Yammy (vigilado de cerca por Ulquiorra) pone en peligro la vida de Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime e Ichigo, hasta que finalmente Kisuke y Yoruichi acaban por hacer su aparición en el campo de batalla. En ese momento se ve la gran diferencia de poder existente entre los dos contrincantes, ya que las habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de Yoruichi y de la Zanpakutō de Urahara son más que suficientes para derrotar a Yammy y lograr su retirada. thumb|Urahara vs YammyMas la moral de Ichigo y de sus amigos está por los suelos, tras la llegada de los Arrancar. Chad, deseando mostrarse más útil y tener un nivel en el que no sea una carga para sus compañeros, pide ser entrenado por Urahara, quien consiente en que se perfeccione en la sala subterránea de la tienda, a base de luchar constantemente con el bankai de Renji. Sin embargo, cuando es Orihime quien le solicita un tipo de ayuda similar, se niega en redondo y le recomienda que deje de implicarse, pues sus habilidades y su forma de ser no están hechas para la guerra que se avecina. thumb|left|198px|Urahara es sorprendido por Wonderweiss Un mes después de comenzar el entrenamiento de Chad, una nueva oleada Arrancar llega a Karakura liderada por el Sexto Espada de entonces, Luppi, que consigue poner él solo en jaque a todos los Shinigamis destinados al mundo de los vivos. Junto a él, entre otros Arrancar del nivel de Espada, viaja Yammy, deseoso de borrar de su memoria la ominosa paliza que recibió en su anterior visita. Es Urahara quien le sale al paso, de nuevo, y aunque en un primer momento parece llevarse una sorpresa al recibir el ataque de Bala de Wonderweiss, se repone rápidamente y vuelve a ponerle las cosas complicadas a Yammy. Sólo cuando aparece Ulquiorra, y revela que la misión que le fue encomendada (secuestrar a Orihime mientras el resto de Arrancar actuaban de señuelo) ha sido cumplida, se interrumpen las peleas. Saga del Hueco Mundo Después de ser capturada Orihime, Urahara abre un portal al Hueco Mundo , a peticióthumb|Urahara despertando a Konn de Ichigo, Chad e Ishida, para que puedan ir en su rescate. Posteriormente, el tendero trabaja, por orden de la Sociedad de Almas, en dos proyectos: abrir nuevos portales al Hueco Mundo para permitir el paso de algunos Capitanes que actúen de refuerzo, y enviar la ciudad de Karakura a la Sociedad de Almas, creando una copia en su lugar, para que pueda ser el escenario de la batalla entre los capitanes del Gotei 13 restantes y las fuerzas de Aizen. Saga de El nuevo Capitán Syūsuke Amagai Urahara se da cuenta de la existencia de un particular tipo de partícula espiritual, y empieza a pensar que quizá tiene algo que ver con el clan Kasumiōji. Tiempo después vemos a Urahara presidente un torneo de fútbol entre Rurichiyo, Kenzaki, Enkōgawa, Ichigo y sus amigos. 'Saga de la Batalla por Karakura' thumb|left|Urahara Llega a la falsa Karakura Kisuke aparece detrás de Aizen, que estaba conversando con Isshin sobre el verdadero poder del Hōgyoku. Al llegar le comenta a Aizen que es extraño que se encuentren de esta forma, Aizen le dice que a la mitad de la transformación no se verá bien, Urahara le responde que no es que no se vea bien sino que finalmente se ha fusionado con la Hōgyoku Aizen le dice que no es una fusión, sino mas bien una dominación, la Hōgyoku que él no pudo dominar. Urahara afirma lo dicho por Aizen pero también le dice que eso fue en el pasado, Aizen le dice que nunca podrá admitir la derrota pero que eso no importa, le clava su Zanpakutō en el pecho, pero Kisuke desaparece para volver a aparecer detrás de Aizen utilizando un Gigai portátil, Kisuke utiliza el Bakudō 61 Rikujōkōrō para inmovilizarlo, Aizen recuerda el informe de la batalla de Urahara con Yammy diciéndole que no esperaba que usara ese truco tan barato y le pregunta que hará con él tras haberlo contringido. Kisuke le dice que porqué iba a conformarse con ese nivel de Bakudō para luego utilizar el Bakudō 63 Sajo Sabaku y cthumb|Aizen atravesando a Urahara.ontinuar con el Bakudō 73 Kuyō Shibari. Empieza a recitar un encantamiento que termina siendo el del Hadō 91 Senjyu Kōten Taihō del cual Aizen logra escapar, apareciendo detrás de Urahara cortándolo con su mano desnuda, pero para cuando Aizen se da cuenta, Urahara le ha puesto unos sellos en la palma de la mano que hacen que el mismo Reiatsu de Aizen lo destruya según sus propias palabras, el reiatsu de Aizen empieza a concentrarse y es liberado produciendo una gran explosión. Sin embargo, la thumb|left|Urahara sella el reiatsu de Aizen en una columna de luzexplosión no es suficiente para matarle, Aizen sale de entre las llamas envuelto por una sustancia blanca que emana el Hogyōku y se arranca los sellos de las muñecas mientras se burla de Urahara. En ese momento, tanto Urahara como Isshin le atacan simultáneamente, siendo ambos repelidos por Aizen, que se enreda en una cadena que sostienen Urahara e Isshin. En ese momento llega Yoruichi, provista de unos extraños guantes y botas, creados por Urahara, y golpea a Aizen con muchísima fuerza, hiriéndole. thumb|200px|Urahara y Yoruichi discutiendo con Aizen Sin embargo, Aizen sale de la polvareda levantada por el golpe de Yoruichi prometiéndoles una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Despues de ello, Urahara empieza a decir que las botas y guantes que el ha hecho debieron de haber soportado mas y Yoruichi afirma que no fue culpa suya, por lo cual comienzan a discutir en tono casi humorístico, siendo interrumpidos por Aizen. Yoruichi ataca a Aizen, éste le dice que no tendrá efecto pero, justo antes de alcanzar su objetivo, Yoruichi activa el Shunkō, penetrando la sustancia que protege a Aizen y lanzándole contra el suelo de la falsa Karakura. thumb|left|Aizen atrapado en el Shikai de Urahara Ella vuelve a atacar pero es detenida por Aizen, en ese momento Kisuke interviene, utilizando las habilidades de su Zanpakutō Shibari Benihime , para inmovilizar a Aizen e Hiasobi Benihime, para hacer explotar la red creada con la hathumb|Urahara es derrotado por Aizen.bilidad Shibari, terminando con la habilidad Juzu Tsunagi, que combina el poder de ambas técnicas para crear una explosión aún mayor. Aizen sale indemne del ataque, solo para recibir un Getsuga Tenshō a bocajarro por parte de Isshin, sale herido pero derrota sin ningún esfuerzo a los tres y se marcha con Gin a la Sociedad de Almas. Después de que Ichigo use el Getsuga Tenshou Final en Aizen, este cae con un corte en su cuerpo que casi lo parte en dos. Aizen comienza a regenerarse y se levanta a enfrentar de nuevo a Ichigo, pero antes de poder hacer algo una luz atraviesa su pecho. Ante un Aizen confundido por saber cuando habían puesto ese Kido en él, Urahara llega diciendo que por fin se activo, Aizen pregunta si fue él quien lo hizo. Urahara responde que si y luego explica que escondio ese Kido dentro de otro que disparo hacia él en el momento que más tenía su guardia baja. Luego le dice que ese es el "sello" y que pensando en que iba a ser casi imposible matarlo, en el momento que se unió con el Hougyoku desarrollo ese tipo de Kido. Aizen sonrie mientras le dice a Urahara que un sello de ese nivel no podrá hacer nada ya que está llegando a una nueva etapa de evolución, pero todo el poder que obtuvo comenzo a desaparecer. Urahara le dice que es la voluntad del Hougyoku y que el sello que dejo en él se activo en ese momento porque sus poderes se debilitaron, debido a eso la Hougyoku ya no lo reconocía como su maestro. thumb|left|Sello final Aizen se pone realmente furioso gritandole a Urahara que lo despreciaba y luego preguntandole porque un hombre de su intelecto se permite ser usado por "esa cosa", notando Urahara que se esta refiriendo al "espiritu del rey". Urahara se da cuenta de que Aizen lo ha visto y le explica que sin la existencia del "espiritu del rey" la Sociedad de Almas se dividiría y que este es el "espiritu del rey" es el "eje central", y que sin este el todo se vendría abajo. Aizen le reclama que esa es la lógica de un perdedor y que un vencedor debería ver no como es el mundo sino como debe ser y cuando esta por decir una última cosa es completamente sellado. 'Saga de la Invasión Armada al Gotei 13 (sólo en anime)' thumb|Kisuke advierte a ichigo sobre el estado de sus poderes En su tienda, Rukia revela Kisuke que ha recibido la orden de comparecer ante el SRDI con Ichigo. Ella trató de confirmar el pedido inusual, pero no pudo comunicarse con la Sociedad de Almas. Él se pregunta cómo la chica que se encuentra Kon e Ichigo le dice que ella todavía está dormido, revelando que él está pensando en ir a la Sociedad de Almas. Kisuke le informa de que Yoruichi se fue a la Sociedad de Almas hace tres días y no se ha sabido nada desde entonces, a pesar de su intención de regresar inmediatamente. Él aconseja a Ichigo no viajar debido a su condición, que le recordaba que, aunque su poder es estable, se debe evitar un esfuerzo excesivo a sí mismo, ya que se acelerará la pérdida de sus poderes. Él les dice que tenga cuidado al entrar en una Senkaimon . Urahara más tarde se une a todos en una barbacoa. Urahara fija el Senkaimon a fin de que Hitsugaya , Byakuya , Komamura y Kenpachi la oportunidad de pasar por el mundo Dangai sin ser eliminados por el Kotetsu dando a la ventana de un segundo de treinta a pasar. Más tarde, se informa a los demás que todo el mundo se realiza a través de excepción Komamura y que él le ha puesto los seguidores de todos ellos. Urahara no convence a Ichigo no ir a la Sociedad de Almas antes de verlo fuera, junto con Nozomi Kujō después de comprobar que Ichigo estaba seguro de su decisión. Urahara se va a su ordenador para comprobar la situación de la Sociedad de Almas. Señala cuando Ichigo llega. Más adelante, él se sorprende cuando reiatsu de Ichigo desaparece de repente.Urahara informa a los demás que Ichigo ha desaparecido. Uryū le pregunta qué significa y Urahara responde que es exactamente como suena. Más tarde, Sado Urahara le pregunta si debe ir a la Sociedad de Almas, pero se le dijo que él no puede. Urahara se informthumb|left|Urahara recoge los datos de mod del alma,a que aún no ha recibido una lectura de Ichigo, Renji llevó a preguntarle si él está muerto. Afirma que no es concluyente, y que necesita tiempo para determinar donde Ichigo es.Más tarde, Urahara recoge una débil señal de reiatsu de Ichigo, Renji dice y los demás a seguirle. Como Ichigo se despierta, Urahara le da la bienvenida, señalando que le tomó mucho tiempo para revolver en su sueño. Urahara le pregunta a Ichigo si era consumida por el Kōtotsu, a la que Ichigo le pregunta si sabe algo acerca de su rescate. Él explica que lo que hace, pidiendo a Ichigo si le gustaría un poco de té. Más tarde, Urahara conversaciones acerca de la naturaleza improbable de la recuperación de Ichigo desde el Dangai, afirmando que sería normalmente imposible que alguien pueda escapar de la manera que Ichigo hizo. Le pide a Urahara lo que pasó, a lo que explica que no está seguro. Urahara se resuelve a sí mismo a estudiar el asunto más lejos, pero tranquiliza a Ichigo que tomará tiempo. Sin embargo, explica que se enteró por Inaba estaba tan interesado en la Dangai, afirmando que su objetivo era extraer información relativa a las almas Mod. 'Saga del Agente Perdido' thumb|184px|Urahara entregándole mercancía a Karin Se le ve por primera vez facilitando algunos objetos a Karin, posiblemente para que continúe el trabajo que hacía Ichigo cuando aún no era shinigami; insiste en que se lleve gratis los artículos, ya que dice que Ichigo le ha ayudado mucho. thumb|left|200px|Urahara e Isshin llevando la espada con Reiatsu Después mantiene una conversación con Isshin Kurosaki, aparentemente ambos están trabajando para recuperar los poderes perdidos de Ichigo, y han traído a los amigos shinigamis de Ichigo al mundo real (entre ellos Rukia, Byakuya, Kenpachi Zaraki, Hitsugaya, Renji e Ikkaku). Lo que se traía entre manos con Isshin era la creación de una espada que, usando un poco de reiatsu de los shinigami, ayuda a Ichigo a recuperar por completo sus poderes. thumb|186px|Urahra e Isshin consiguen rescatar a Orihime y a ChadSegún lo dicho por Renji, Urahara habia trabajado bajo órdenes del Capitán General para la creación de dicha espada, viendose en medio de una reunión entre capitanes en la cual se dio la órden de que cada Capitán y Teniente debierá poner su reaitsu en la espada para poder devolverle sus poderes a Ichigo. Más tarde aparece junto a Isshin salvando a Orihime y a Sado después de que ambos entraran en estado de Shock debído al Fullbring de Tsukishima. Después de la derrota de Tsukishima, Urahara y Isshin, llevan a Orihime y Sado a su tienda, donde son atendido por Tessai quien se dispone a curarlos. Urahara decide regresar al campo de batalla, y ordena a Tessai y a Isshin que se queden dentro de la tienda para cuidar a Orhime y a Chad, en ese momento Isshin le dice que quiere ayudar a Ichigo en la batalla con Ginjo, antes de que sepa sobre eso. Urahara reconoce la preocupacion de Isshin y le advierte que Kugo Ginjo le dira la verdad a Ichigo y que no importa como lo vea Ichigo se iba enterar de todo modos. Urahara más tarde llega a la mansión de Tsukishima, y encuentra a Riruka la única Fullbringer que permaneció allí. Luego, lleva a Ichigo y compañía, junto con Riruka, a su tienda. Algún tiempo después, Urahara le trae el desayuno a Riruka, pero descubre que se ha marchado así que entonces le ofrece la comida a Jinta. 'Saga de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años' thumb|left|196px|Urahara aparece para ofrecer su ayudaCuando Ichigo y sus amigos hablan sobre el secuestro de los arrancar, incluyendo a Dondochakka de Hueco Mundo, con Pesche y Nell Tu, Urahara aparece en la ventana del cuarto de Ichigo y se ofrece para organizar su entrada a Hueco Mundo.thumb|Urahara y los demás llegan al Hueco Mundo Mientras Urahara y los demás cruzan a través de la Garganta, Ichigo le pregunta a Urahara cómo fue capaz de llegar a su casa a tiempo, Urahara le responde a manera de broma que estaba esperado fuera de su ventana hasta que llegara el momento oportuno, Urahara habla sobre la cantidad de actividad inusual que hace poco que lo había puesto en estado de alerta, diciendo que todo está conectado y no es un asunto trivial. Al llegan a Hueco Mundo se encuentran con el palacio de Las Noches en ruinas, Urahara junto con los demás escuchan la explicación de Pesche que las llamas azules que pueden ver son la causa por el uso del enemigo el reishi condensado. Ichigo decide ir a salvar a los Arrancar que han sido capturados, Urahara se pregunta si Ichigo se da cuenta que va a ayudar a los que recientemente fueron sus enemigos. Cuando los demás deciden seguir a Ichigo, Urahara está de acuerdo. Mientras Ichigo lucha contra Quilge Opie, el y Pesche rescatan a Dondochakka. En su huida, discuten sobre cuánto tiempo les llevó hacerlo, debido a que Ichigo y Kirge ya están luchando. Urahara de repente se detiene, ya que se distrae con algo detrás de ellos. thumb|172px|Urahara ataca a Quilge con un disparo de su ZanpakutoMientras Ichigo pelea contra Quilge, Urahara está obserbando de lejos, es contactado por la Sociedad de Almas, y habla con Akon. Urahara se alegra por escuchar a Akon y le pregunta como está, Akon lo regaña y le dice que es una situación de emergencia y le pide hablar con Ichigo, Urahara le explica que actualmente Ichigo se encuentra peleando con un Quincy y estan parejos, pero luego aclara que Ichigo tiene la ventaja. Mientras Ichigo intenta saber porque intentan robar su Bankai por segunda vez, Urahara interviene en el combate, atravezando a Quilge en su abdomen con un kido. Le da a Ichigo su teléfono y le dice que hay problemas en la Sociedad de Almas, que hable con Akon mientras va en camino. Y le muestra que ha habierto un portal para él. thumb|left|210px|Kisuke es apuntado por la Zanpakuto de la persona que mató a QuilgePoco despues le ordena a Chad y a Orihime que analizen el cuerpo del malherido Quilge, mientras se pone en contacto con Ichigo para informarle de toda la información que ha recolectado de la reciente batalla. Sin embargo para la sorpresa de Urahara, Quilge se levanta usando rasotengai y aprisiona a Ichigo en el portal con una jaula hecha de energía espiritual. Molesto y algo frustrado por no haber anticipado los movimientos del enemigo, Urahara se prepara para enfrentarlo, sin embargo para su sorpresa y la del propio Quilge; alguien ataca por la espalda al Quincy, partiendolo por la mitad. Al poco tiempo Urahara termina siendo aparentemente amenazado por el vencedor de Quilge. Más tarde, Urahara envía un mensaje a la Sociedad de Almas informando que él y los demás están sanos y salvos en Hueco Mundo. Inventos Como fundador y primer presidente del Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo de la Sociedad de Almas, Urahara se ha visto siempre muy interesado por la ciencia y ha llegado a desarrollar una serie de artefactos únicos y de notable importancia. Los más destacados son: * Gikongan (義魂丸). Más conocido como Soul Candy (Caramelo del Alma), este objeto es un alma artificial con forma de un caramelo blanco rectangular similar a las típicas tabletas PEZ. Al ser ingerida, fuerza al alma del consumidor a abandonar su cuerpo. Debido a esto, el Gikongan es utilizado por todos los Shinigamis en el mundo de los vivos, que pueden recuperar su forma original simplemente tragándose el caramelo. El alma artificial actúa de una forma programada mientras habita un cuerpo, dependiendo del tipo de Soul Candy que haya sido empleado (existiendo almas tímidas, agresivas, desinhibidas...). La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis posteriormente ha promovido el uso de este importante invento con diferentes resultados. * Tenshintai (転神体, Transferencia del cuerpo del Shinigami). Este objeto, de tamaño y fothumb|Yoruichi enseñando el Tenshintairma similares a la humana, obliga al espíritu de una Zanpakutō a materializarse en el mundo real si se clava el arma en su superficie. Haciendo esto, el usuario puede subyugar mediante un duro entrenamiento al espíritu de su Zanpakutō y adquirir el bankai en muchísimo menos tiempo que el que se invertiría en el proceso normal. La materialización dura como mucho tres días, en los cuales se debe conseguir el bankai a toda costa, ya que de no hacerlo en el tiempo límite las consecuencias serían desastrosas para el usuario (aunque no se haya dicho nunca tácitamente en qué consisten). Gracias a este método, desconocido para la inmensa mayoría del mundo, lograron el bankai tanto Urahara como Ichigo. * Hōgyoku (崩玉, Joya Derrumbada). Quizás sea el invento más conocido y polémico de Kisuke Urahara, por las consecuencias que acarrearía su creación. Este objeto es una pequeña esfera capaz de romper la barrera existente entre un Hollow y un Shinigami, permitiendo a un Shinigami adquirir poderes de Hollow (y convertirse en Vizard), y viceversa (obteniendo como resultado la conversión a Arrancar). Parece ser indestructible, y según confeso el propio Aizen, se requiere un gran poder espiritual, similar al doble del que poseería un capitán Shinigami común, para poder activarlo. Además, un uso continuo de la Hōgyoku parece debilitarla por un tiempo. * Tenkai Kecchu (転界结柱, Pilares De Transferencia de Mundos): Un dispositivo que crea una enorme una unidad espiritual de Senkaimon área de radio obligado por cuatro puntos vinculados. Cuando se activa el dispositivo de swaps de algo que lo circunda, con algo más en la Sociedad de Almas. * Karakura-Raizer transformación Watch: Un reloj se muestra en un arco de relleno realizado para dar Kon para proteger la ciudad de Karakura en la ausencia de Ichigo. El reloj tiene las siguientes características: * Diversos tipos de gigai. '''Habiendo experimentado con distintos tipos de gigai dthumb|Urohara usando un Gigaiurante un gran número de años, Urahara ha creado, al menos dos variaciones a los gigai convencionales. Uno de ellos aquél indetectable, capaz de drenar la energía espiritual del alma que lo ocupase hasta convertirla en la de un simple humano en el tiempo suficiente (que fue ocupado durante un tiempo por Rukia y acabó cayendo en manos del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, siendo su paradero actual desconocido). El otro tipo de gigai especial que ha desarrollado Urahara es un "gigai portátil", como él mismo lo llama, que él mismo usa en el combate a modo de señuelo. * '''Capa espiritual: Aun no se le ha dado un nombre oficial, consta de una capa y un sombrero de color blanco con rayas verdes que permite disimular su propio poder espiritual y no ser detectado. *'Sello': No se sabe el nombre, pero se sabe que es un sello muy poderoso (con el cual sello a Aizen), se sabe que se activa, cuando la persona en la que esta es herida gravemente. *'Armadura Anti-Hierro': Es una armadura creada por Urahara para contrarrestar el hierro de la piel de los Arrancar, esta armadura cubre las manos y pies de la persona y son my duras y resistentes capaces de proteger las extreminades del usuario. *'Computadora Espiritual': Es un invento de Urahara con forma de computadora que futhumb|150px|Computadora Espiritual de Kisuke.e utilizada por primera vez en el Hueco Mundo tras la derrota de Quilge Opie, esta se arma a travez de una especie de capsula negra que se colcoa en un lienzo y de ahi arma una especie de pantalla holográfica y un teclado. Está computadora le permitio a Kisuke analizar por completo cada una de las habilidades de los Quincy detalladamente y con mucha rapidez entre esas el Blut y otras habilidades. Al parecer esta tambien almacena una gran cantidad de datos acerca de los Quincy y sus habilidades. Poderes y habilidades Aunque no lo hayamos visto luchando a su pleno potencial, se cree que Kisuke Urahara es uno de los personajes más poderosos de Bleach y uno de los más completos, ya que ha desarrollado eficientemente las diversas disciplinas de los Shinigamis, ademas de haber podido derrotar a Aizen si éste no hubiera estado fusionado con la Hōgyoku. Durante su etapa en las Fuerzas Especiales aprendió a defenderse por sí solo por medio del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a moverse con gran rapidez, gracias al uso del Shunpo (pasos instantáneos). También es un gran luchador con su Zanpakutō, combinando con extrema eficacia sus habilidades ofensivas y defensivas y haciendo de él un oponente muy peligroso.thumb|Urahara usando el Hadō #91, Senjū Kōten Taihō Más el principal punto a favor que puede tener Urahara en el campo de batalla es su mente científica y su evidente inteligencia. De forma similar a Szayel Aporro Granz, es capaz de analizar y procesar los ataques que realizan sus adversarios, haciendo que sea totalmente imposible sorprenderle por segunda vez con la misma técnica. Esto se pudo ver durante su pelea con los Arrancar, cuando recibió una Bala de Wonderweiss, pero a partir de entonces las lanzadas por Yammy dejaron de surtir efecto. Urahara tambien es un gran experto en el uso Kidō, capaz de realizar los Hadō de mas alto nivel sin necesidad del cántico. En la batalla con Aizen demuestra su gran manejo de estas artes usando diversos hadō por encima del nivel 90. Ignoramos si se trata o no de Kidō, pero recitando una serie de versos, Kisuke es capaz de abrir una Garganta, un portal al Hueco Mundo de la misma naturaleza que los que crean los Hollows y los Arrancar.Urahara ha demostrado la capacidad de utilizar la técnica. Es, literalmente, desgarra el tejido dimensional que separa los mundos, dejando al descubierto un túnel de giro, la energía torrenciales que debe estar centrado y consolidado para crear un camino apreciable. El encantamiento se utiliza es: "Mi mano derecha es la piedra que los mundos Mi mano izquierda es la hoja que se une a la realidad El pastor de pelo negro que se cuelga de una silla de nubes estratos vengo, y dejar sin efecto la ibis...." Zanpakutō thumb|Zanpakuto de Urahara selladaBenihime (紅姫,'' Princesa Carmesí''). Es una de las pocas Zanpakutō conocidas que tengan un espíritu femenino en su interior. En su forma sellada, Benihime presenta la forma de un shikomizue, una hoja escondida dentro del bastón que usa Urahara, este bastón es de un color beige más claro que el cabello de Urahara y ademas tiene le simbolo de la calavera en la parte de abajo. Sin embargo, esto no parece haber sido siempre así, ya que en los flashbacks en los que aparece Kisuke como Capitán del Gotei 13, Benihime se encuentra sellada como una katana convencional, con su guardia en forma de flor. Shikai: El comando de activación de Benihime es despierta (起きろ, okiro). En esta forma, la hoja de Benihime se vuelve ligeramente más ancha que en su forma sellada, mientras que el mango se curva, y añade una borla carmesí. Parece ser que las habilidades de Benihime giran en torno a la manipulación de la sangre, y que posee diferentes técnicas . Éstas son: :*frame|Nake, BenihimeOkiro, Benihime (啼け 紅姫, Despierta, Princesa Carmesí). La que parece ser la habilidad ofensiva primaria de Benihime consiste en el lanzamiento de un chorro de energía de color rojo carmesí. Urahara es capaz de controlar la dirección y la intensidad de estas poderosas descargas, cancelando un Cero simplemente conociendo la cantidad de poder empleada para realizarlo y aplicarla a su propio ataque. frame|Chigasumi no Tate :*'Chigasumi no Tate' (血霞の盾, Escudo de Sangr''e). La habilidad defensiva de Benihime consiste en la formación de un escudo de forma ovalada, hecho a base de sangre, enfrente del propio Urahara. La barrera es capaz de bloquear y absorber el ataque recibido. La resistencia de este escudo parece ser muy grande, ya que paró el puño de Yammy, la Décima Espada, sin verse afectada en absoluto. :*frame|Kirisaki, Benihime'Kirisaki, Benihime''' (切り裂き 紅姫, Tritura, Princesa Carmesí). Combinación de defensa y ataque, al realizarse esta técnica aparece frente a Urahara un escudo rojo hexagonal, del cual salen infinidad de dardos de energía roja dirigidos hacia el objetivo. Este ataque se ha visto en la pelicula Bleach: Fade to Black, y en el videojuego Bleach: Soul Carnival 2. :*frame|Kamisori, BenihimeKamisori, Benihime (剃刀红姫, "Rasura, Princesa Carmesí" ): Una técnica de energía que es capaz de cortar a través de materiales y sustancias con relativa facilidad. Era capaz de cortar a través del Hierro de los tentáculos de Luppi Antenor. Se envía una onda de energía que se mueve hacia el objetivo y es capaz de cambiar de dirección al instante. :*frame|Tsuppane, BenihimeTsuppane, Benihime (突ッ撥紅姫, "Desprecia, Princesa Carmesí" ): Al analizar la composición de una técnica de reishi, así como los movimientos de los músculos del sujeto, se utiliza la técnica. Con sólo momento adecuado puede cancelar la técnica a cabo. El simplemente dibuja un círculo de energía con el borde de Benihime activar la técnica en el punto de contacto con el ataque del oponente. :*frame|Shibari, BenihimeShibari, Benihime: '(縛り紅姫, ''Ata, Princesa Carmesí), Esta técnica condensa la energía de Benihime en forma de una red de materiales que emana de la punta de la hoja que puede ser posteriormente manipulada a fin de obligar y restringir los movimientos del oponente. :*'Hiasobi, Benihime: '(火遊び紅姫, Juega con fuego, Princesa Carmesí). Produce explosiones frame|La tecnica Hiasobi combinada con Shibari para crear Juzu Tsunagidestructivas cuando el material volátil entra en contacto con el objetivo previsto. :*'''Juzu Tsunagi (数珠繋ぎ, Bordado De Malla) Esta técnica combina la energía de las técnicas de Benihime: Shibari Benihime y Hiasobi Benihime produciendo una gran explosión. Bankai: Aunque se sepa que lo posee, aún no ha sido revelado. A lo largo de la serie han surgido distintas referencias al bankai de Urahara, todas ellas muy difusas. Yoruichi afirmó que Kisuke llegó a desarrollar la liberación completa de Benihime en tan sólo tres días, mientras que el propio Urahara ha afirmado que su bankai no es apto para entrenar a nadie ni para prestar poderes o ayuda a los demás. Esto sugiere que puede tratarse de un bankai bastante destructivo, o quizás que su dominio sea muy complejo. Batallas *'Saga del Shinigami Sustituto' ** VS Ichigo Kurosaki = INDETERMINADA * Saga Arrancar ** con Yoruichi Shihōin VS Yammy Llargo (1) = INTERFERIDA '(Por Ulquiorra Cifer) ** VS Yammy Llargo (2) = '''INTERFERIDA '(Por la Negacion) * '''Saga de la Batalla de Karakura ** VS Sousuke Aizen = INDETERMINADA ** con Isshin Kurosaki y Yoruichi Shihōin VS Sousuke Aizen = DERROTA * Saga de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años ** VS Quilge Opie = 'INTERFERIDA '(Por Alguien Desconocido en el Hueco Mundo) Curiosidades *Fue el primer ex Capitán del Gotei 13 en aparecer en la serie. *Su cumpleaños es un día antes que el de su amiga de la infancia Yoruichi. *Hasta el momento, Kisuke es el personaje que ha pasado por más divisiones , ya que cuando ingresó en el Gotei 13 fue a parar a la 13ª División, con el paso del tiempo fue trasladado a la 2ª división como su tercer oficial al mando y comandante a cargo del Nido de Gusanos, para luego ascender a capitán de la 12ª división y fundador del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo , haciendo un total de 3. *En las tres primeras encuestas de popularidad realizadas, Urahara ha ocupado los lugares más altos de la lista, concretamente posicionándose 7º, 4º y 8º. Sin embargo, en la cuarta y hasta ahora última encuesta realizada, ha descendido hasta el 20º puesto. *Aunque se trate de uno de los personajes más populares de la serie, hasta el momento no ha protagonizado ningún Bleach Beat Collection ni ha tenido un papel importante en las películas. Eso sí, aparece en la mayor parte de los videojuegos, siendo capaz de realizar poderosos hechizos Kidō (como el Bakudō 99) en algunos de ellos. thumb|Chappy-Kisuke dibujado por Rukia *Urahara ha demostrado el conocimiento de cómo romper las barreras creadas por las familias nobles que los capitanes aún son incapaces de romper, naturalmente. *Según palabras del propio Tite Kubo, el personaje de Urahara ha sido inspirado por Snufkin, un personaje que aparece en las novelas Moominvalley, de Tove Jannson. *En diversos gags de la serie, aparece chupando una paleta roja con una espiral. Ademas, su temperamento calmado causa furia en algunos de los personajes. *Según el omake del equipo Karakuraizer, es un gran fan de las series de superheroes japonesas. *En diversos omakes, se le ha visto "explotando laboralmente" a distintos personajes, tal es el caso de Renji Abarai e Ichigo Kurosaki. *Ichigo a veces le llama "sombrerero loco" o "el tipo del sombrero"(en España, "el del gorro raro"). *Su diseño de personaje, conducta y modo de hablar, es muy parecido al de Undertaker, del Manga y Anime, Kuroshitsuji. Ademas de que dicho personaje, es un Shinigami. *En la saga de videojuegos de Bleach: Blade Battlers y Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, sus poderes involucran el Senren Bakusatsu Taiho de Ururu. *Kugo Ginjo al preguntarle a Ichigo sobre cuanto sabe acerca de Urahara le pone en duda quien es en verdad, haciéndolo pensar que quizás sea el verdadero enemigo y que es más de lo que se sabe. *Fue el primer Shinigami, que fue Capitán en algún momento de la serie, en aparecer en la portada de un tomo. *Su nombre significa "Costa este" y "Prado". *Su apellido significa "Regocijarse" y "Rescate". *En sus peleas vistas hasta ahora no ha salido victorioso. *En el capitulo 336 cuando entra a la división de investigación y desarrollo se ve que usa la misma capa que uso en Turn Back the Pendulum cuando atacó a Aizen al descubrir su traición. Él usa la capa para ocultar su reiatsu para no ser identificado. *Es, junto a todos los tenientes, capitanes, Shinji Hirako, Yoruichi Shihoin, Isshin Kurosaki y Hanataro Yamada, uno de los Shinigamis que aportaron su reiatsu para devolverle sus poderes de Shinigami a Ichigo Kurosaki . *Tiene ciertas similitudes con Kakashi Hatake del Anime y Manga Naruto. *Cada una de sus técnicas poseen una acción en específico y el nombre de "Princesa Carmesí", un ejemplo de esto es: "Ata Princesa Carmesí". *En algunos rellenos muestra que Kisuke tiene una debilidad por los dulces y también puede ser fácilmente sobornado con esto. *Tiene centenares de modelos idénticos de su sombrero. Citas *(A Kurosaki Ichigo, luego de salvarlo): "Eres débil. Cuando alguien débil entra en territorio enemigo, se le llama 'suicidio" *(A Kurosaki Ichigo): "El poder del amor es más fuerte que el acero". *(A Kurosaki Ichigo): "Urgente, reunirse afuera de la tienda de Urahara inmediatamente" (Después de que Ichigo se asustó) PD: Si estás pensando que este mensaje está escrito de la propia sangre de la víctima, como en algún programa de televisión ... entonces es obvio que no tienes sentido del humor ". *(A Kurosaki Ichigo): Qué inútil eres, Kurosaki-san. Un verdadero inútil. Total, lo único que se refleja en tu espada es el miedo. Cuando esquivas, “me da miedo que me dé”. Cuando atacas, “me da miedo herirle”. Incluso cuando proteges a alguien, “me da miedo que les pase algo”. Sí. A mí tu espada sólo me transmite un miedo absurdo. Te equivocas. El miedo no es lo que necesitas en una batalla. Con eso no vas a sacar nada. Si esquivas, “no voy a dejar que me dé”. Si proteges a alguien, “no voy a dejar que les pase nada”. Si atacas, “voy a darle”. Bueno, ¿ves reflejada en mi espada las ganas y mi determinación de darte? *(A Kurosaki Ichigo): "Ya no es cuestión de valor o agallas. Si intentas atacarme con eso, Ichigo, te mataré." *(A Abarai Renji): "¿De que hablas? Yo sólo soy un humilde, guapo y atractivo comerciante... ¿Cómo podría yo realizar el Bankai?" *(A Kurosaki Ichigo): "Si quieres morir, no utilices a los demás como pretexto para morir." *(A Sousuke Aizen): "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Aizen." *(A Sousuke Aizen):'' "He sellado los dos puntos de salida de Reiatsu de tus manos. Tú... serás incinerado... por tu propio Reiatsu".'' *(A Sousuke Aizen):"¿Esa cosa...?¿Te refieres al espiritu del rey? *(A Sousuke Aizen):'' "Oh, así que los has visto. Sin la existencia del alma del rey, la Sociedad de Almas se dividirá. El "espiritu del rey" es el "eje central". Sin el "eje central", entonces.todo se vendrá abajo. Así es el mundo". *(A Karin Kurosaki): "Está bien. Le debo mucho a tu hermano, después de todo''" *(A Karin Kurosaki): "Si algo llegara a suceder, házmelo saber. Prepararé algo. Lo que sea." *(Refiriendose a Ichigo): "Me pregunto si se dará cuenta de a quien está intentando salvar era su enemigo no hace mucho..." Navegación Categoría:Shinigami Categoría:Capitanes Shinigami Categoría:Tienda de Urahara